


stargazing

by strkrgrs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eye Sex, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, theyre just in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strkrgrs/pseuds/strkrgrs
Summary: "Why do you have to look at me like that? It’s making me weak."ORSteve can't stop staring at Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! this is my new ao3 account! i'm doing a stony fluff prompt list! creds to waiting-for-motivation on tumblr :) this is number one and there will be many more to come, so enjoy!!

Tony and Steve sat together, curled up on the couch. The mission ended hours ago, and the two men had already cleaned themselves and settled in. Steve had his arm around the small man, holding him close to his chest. Tony’s head lay against Steve’s pecks, listening to his heartbeat. His hand occasionally brushed up and down Steve’s abs, and Steve would sometimes play with the small tufts of Tony’s hair in the back, swirling the ends of the locks in his fingertips. They both felt truly content for the first time in a while. 

The rest of the team had left for debriefing. When asked to come by Natasha, Tony retorted, “Why would I voluntarily listen to Ol’ Nick yapping for an hour when I can spend time with Stevie?”. Natasha didn’t even complain. She just rolled her eyes and walked away while Steve chuckled. Besides, Steve liked spending as much time with his beautiful boyfriend as possible.

“What movie this time?” Tony asked with a smirk, knowing fully well that he was going to pick the movie anyway. Steve smiled back at him. “I’m fine with anything that you want, Tony.” Tony winked back and turned to look at the TV. Steve watched Tony’s eyebrows knit together and noticed his beautiful face scrunched up in thought. Steve studied Tony’s lips and watched as he licked them. His eyes then trailed up to his cheeks, noticing how beautiful and soft his skin looked. Lastly, Steve gazed into Tony’s focused and determined doe eyes and the way he looked so concentrated. All for the sake of making Steve happy. Warmth spread quickly through Steve’s chest, and in that moment, he felt truly and utterly in love. 

Tony didn’t seem to notice that Steve hadn’t looked away from his face the whole time he was thinking. If he did, he pretended not to. He looked up at Steve lovingly. “How about The Proposal? It’s a classic.” Steve laughed, “Is that a hint, Tony?” Tony slapped Steve’s leg lightly, humor written all over his face. Watching Tony smile lights up Steve’s life. Steve stared at his pearl white teeth, the way the corners of his eyes scrunch together in happiness, the way he looks like there’s not a care in the world. “You wish, Steviepoo. Hey JARVIS, play The Proposal.” And with that, the lights dimmed and the movie played. 

Tony curled up, scootching closer to Steve and settled on laying against Steve’s muscular body, while Steve laid on his side and held Tony almost protectively with both arms. Tony watched the movie intently, snorting at some of the funny parts. Occasionally, he would let out a funny comment about how he related to Sandra Bullock. But, Steve couldn’t pay attention. The whole movie, his eyes were glued to Tony’s face. He couldn’t stop staring at all of his features and marveling at them. He felt pride, luck, and most importantly, love. He had never studied Tony’s face this much ever and briefly told himself to sketch Tony’s wonderful face later. 

Tony peeled his eyes away from the movie and stared into Steve’s ocean blue eyes. “Why do you have to look at me like that?” Tony asked, the humor from his face gone. Steve was slightly taken aback. “What?” He stuttered. Tony’s face was unreadable, but slowly, his lips formed a smirk. He leaned into Steve’s ear slowly, seductively. “It’s making me weak.” He whispered. Steve leaned in, raising his hand to cup Tony’s face, his thumb tracing circles on his cheek. “You make me weak,” Steve whispered back. “I can’t take it anymore. You’re so special.” Before Tony could respond or retort, Steve closed the gap between them, locking their lips. Their bodies came together, and they kissed like it was their first and last time. The movie didn’t matter, the team didn’t matter, hell, the world didn’t matter. All that mattered was Steve and Tony, kissing and moving their bodies together. 

Steve pulled away slowly and scanned his face before looking deep into Tony’s eyes. Tony blushed and looked down for a second before meeting Steve’s intense gaze. “Didn’t you hear what I said earlier, Stevie?”

“I can’t help it. You’re so beautiful, Tony.”


End file.
